Jealousy
by parpan
Summary: Misaki does not want to admit her own feelings ... but what if Usui goes away from her ...
1. Chapter 1

It was getting cold ….but Misaki still had some jobs left as student council president ….

So she could not leave yet …. It's frustrating how now-a-days she easily becomes distracted by her classmate & stalker Usui Takumi ….  
Misaki is almost sure he is an outer space hentai alien …. The only person in the whole world whose mere presence makes her weak on the knee … sure he is handsome & mysterious … & such a pheromonal guy …. Girls just drool over him right ….. God knows what they do see in him ….. He really does disgust Misaki …..

Though she is well aware that she is not feminine at all ….. May be if she was a real & proper woman then she would also fall for him …

Misaki suddenly realized she was again getting distracted by Usui …. She shook her head …. "Oh no …. It's getting worse … why cant I get him off my mind? This way I won't be able to finish my jobs" she thought ….

"Kaichou , are you thinking about me again ?" Suddenly she heard a voice coming from behind her ears …. It's that hentai idiot …. His lips are merely inches away from her earlobe … a shiver gone down Misaki's spine …. As she back off & then turned to Usui angrily ….. "What are you doing here? You idiot Usui?"  
She was really red on face …. Seeing her reaction Usui chuckled softly …. Then he said in his oh so innocent voice …. "But Kaichou was the one thinking about me right?"

"Y-you baka, who would ever do that …" Misaki cried as she turned her face away from him ….

"So you were not thinking about me …. You were so red then I thought it was me you were thinking about …. Well if it was not me then who it was?" he asked …. Though there was some playfulness in his voice … there was something else in it too of which Misaki was painfully aware by now …. He is the most possessive & jealous kind of guy that can ever exist …

She knew she had to answer him …. Misaki really hated that part of his personality …. that over possessiveness …

She took a deep breath & said "I was thinking that if you were going to keep distracting me like you are doing right now …" here she was interrupted by Usui …. He just brought his face so close to Misaki's that she stopped as a reaction …. Usui chuckled in her ear …. "Then Ayuzawa was really thinking about me right?"

"Stop doing that you idiot … I have got some works to do too" Misaki yelled

"Okay Kaichou … you do what you are doing …. I am waiting for you outside …." Usui answered while leaving the student council room ….

Misaki knew that to tell him not to wait would be of no use … he was going to wait till she finished anyway …. So she kept mum …. It was good enough if he left for the time being ….

So she just murmured "don't catch a cold idiot Usui …" no one but Usui only could have heard that whisper … & so he did … corners of his lips just bent slightly upwards as he left the room leaving Misaki alone …


	2. Chapter 2

He was waiting for her …. Leaning on the school gate ….

Looking at him while approaching near him suddenly misaki felt so good & so secured that it almost flustered her heart …. It feels so good to know that there's someone watching over you …. Worrying fr you … & always is there for you …. This feeling is overwhelming … still Misaki is not used to this kind of feelings …. After her father left them …. She wants to be independent … she doesn't want to depend on anyone else in her life now … & yet this person makes her feel so dependant … so vulnerable … it gets on her nerves …. It makes her feel happy … it makes her feel frustrated ….. it makes her meet her inner self … her suppressed desire to surrender herself to someone … to believe ….

Usui smiled at her as they started walking together … today is Misaki's day off … she doesn't hav to go to her part time job …

"Hey Usui , I am not going to Maid Latte today you know ? So why are you following me? I am going straight to my home now …"

"I'll follow you to your home then kaichou …" Usui answered with a smirk …

Misaki didn't answer for a while ….she was thinking about something in her mind… after a short pause she asked suddenly …. "Usui, do you really care for me?"

Usui got shocked at such an honest question from his kaichou … Though he was someone who would overcome any kind of shock …yet this question seemed a little too much even for him …. He took his time to recollect himself …. They both stopped walking …

Suppressing a sigh Usui asked Misaki back "why do you wanna know this Kaichou?"

"I just want to know" Misaki answered ….her face a little red in spite of herself …

"I do care about you …. I do care about you more than anything else in this world" he answered …

Misaki was shocked ….though her question was honest, though she really wanted to know … she was pretty sure that Usui would not answer her question in any seriousness …now that he really did answer her…. She was drawn back…

It's strange…. She is not sure of herself anymore… this guy... this guy makes a mess of her. Suddenly she felt an anger towards Usui… but she didn't know herself why … he had helped her every time she was in trouble… he just now admitted he cares for her… and all she felt was anger towards him ….

"Why, why is he like this? He treats me like I am not capable of defending myself. He always makes me do whatever he wants me to do, he says that he cares for me… yet he never pays hid to anything that I say." She thought to herself…

"There's no way you can care for me… you have never tried to understand me… you never listen to me… you always do whatever you feel like idiot Usui"

Usui really felt like someone had slapped across his face… he had always tried so hard to understand Misaki's feelings. And now she is accusing her of not trying to understand her? But he could never feel any thing negative against this girl. His sweet kaichou. He knew she had got the most perfect heart in this world. And all he wanted was a place in that pure, loving heart. He would do anything for Misaki. Cause he loved her.

The pain that was so obvious for a momnt on Usui's handsome face Misaki noticed.

And she was regretting what she said and fearing if she tried to soothe it by saying something she might make things worse when Usui spoke….

"I get it kaichou, I will listen to everything that you will ask of me. But don't expect me to let you go home alone in this dark. That I won't. I'll listen to everything that you will order me or request me to do ….except when I think you might get into trouble. Is this okay with you?"

Misaki blushed as she suddenly remembered the incident of 'Miyabigaoka'. If Usui wasn't there for her, then…

She was glad inside also that Usui didn't seem to be upset much…

She blushed at these feelings & to shake it off started to yell at Usui….

"Y-you BAKA Usui, what are you saying? What do want from me anyway…." As they continued to walk along the streets together.


End file.
